


roommates

by rangerhitomi



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Bad Communication, Bickering, Gen, Passive-Aggressive Cleaning, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerhitomi/pseuds/rangerhitomi
Summary: Olivier Gaillard is a bad roommate.





	roommates

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for a twitter quote prompt ("do you want me to leave") and originally was just going to leave it on tumblr but i thought it was funny so here

It’s only been a few months and Kai is beginning to regret moving to France with Gaillard.

He’s bossy, speaks rapid French when he gets worked up, has bad taste in music, and worst of all, leaves the dishes in the sink overnight. 

It’s the same routine Kai has always had: wake up, wash face, put on a pot of coffee. But since moving in with Gaillard, he has to add one more piece to his morning routine: washing dishes.

The first time, Kai is willing to overlook the pile of dishes in the sink. He always eats earlier than Gaillard, who tends to eat quite late into the evening, so it’s possible Gaillard was too tired when he finished eating to clean up after himself. He had washed the dishes and gone about his morning without saying anything.  

The second time, there’s a skillet on the stovetop, a quarter inch of water in the bottom, soaking what looked like cooked egg stuck to the skillet.  _This is going to ruin the pan_ , Kai thought before washing it, and the two plates, two cups, one coffee mug, and four eating utensils of various sizes, none of which he could fathom truly needing to eat  _eggs_. It keeps happening, day after day, but Kai doesn’t say anything to Gaillard because perhaps this is just how people in France  _are,_ dirty people who don’t clean their dishes after using them and allowing food to rot in the sink overnight. 

Or, maybe it’s just Gaillard.

This morning, there’s a half-empty cup of tea sitting in a white mug on the counter, the teabag still steeping in it, and Kai nearly has a heart attack.

Gaillard walks into the kitchen a few minutes later, yawning as Kai scrubs furiously at the brown stain left behind by the teabag, and opens the refrigerator. 

“No coffee?” 

Kai sets the mug down in the sink and straightens up. He counts back from three in French in his head, which is the extent of his knowledge of French numbers (excluding power calculations in Vanguard) and turns to face Gaillard, who is bent over in the fridge, trying to find an exact type of cheese.

“We need to talk,” Kai says evenly, “about you leaving dirty dishes out overnight.”

Gaillard retrieves the cheese and turns to face Kai. “What about it?”

Kai holds up his hands, opens his mouth, closes his mouth, closes his eyes, and counts to five in his head, this time in English. “Perhaps,  _don’t_?”

“I thought you liked doing it,” Gaillard says dismissively, digging around in a cutlery drawer for a knife. “You seem obsessive about cleaning.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have assumed I liked doing something I don’t like doing just because  _I’m doing it?”_

 _“Maybe_ you should tell me to do it myself instead of just doing it?”

Kai yanks off his gloves and throws them in the sink. “That is exactly what I’m doing now!”

Gaillard mutters something that sounds like  _imbécile dominateur_ under his breath and Kai snaps. 

“I am  _not_ an overbearing idiot, you filthy Frenchman! _God_ , I don’t know how Aichi tolerated you!”

“I could say the same,” Gaillard snaps back, spreading his cheese over a piece of bread, “given that  _you_  nearly killed him!”

Kai has to fight the urge to take Gaillard by the throat and instead inhales so deeply his chest hurts, then exhales loudly. “You can’t just throw that in my face every time you’re losing an argument.”

“You are intolerable.” 

“Fine, yes I am. Is that it? Do you regret asking me here? Do you want me to leave?”

Gaillard sets down his breakfast and closes his eyes. “No. I simply want you to use words like a big boy instead of being passive-aggressive about everything I do that bothers you.”

Kai scoffs and makes his way out of the kitchen, grabbing his jacket from the coat rack near the door. “If that’s how it is, fine. Start by scrubbing out  _my_ mug before the stain never comes out. I’ll be back in an hour.”

“Where are you going?” Gaillard’s voice rings from the kitchen.

“To get coffee.”

“Bring me some.”

“No,” Kai says, and slams the door behind him.


End file.
